


The New Guy

by TARDISpieandmore



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISpieandmore/pseuds/TARDISpieandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the new guy catches your eye... maybe you can catch his... if he looked up from his phone (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday and Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my mind running away on me...

Waiting for the elevator first thing in the morning wasn’t your favourite thing to do in the world, but the stairwell was out of the question as the health nuts on the 6th floor tended to use it as a track first thing in the morning. (Living on the 5th floor of the building often meant that you heard them through the floor as they started to run in the morning.) At least in the elevator you could drink your coffee in peace. Sure it could get crowded at times but you could manage. Besides, the people in the apartment building had become your friends. You knew most of the people you rode with every morning.  
The ding of the elevator pulled you from your thoughts as the sliding doors opened to reveal the usual characters from the 6th floor. Mrs. Steven, who ran the pet store across the street was talking on her phone. JP, a struggling musician who also worked at a dinner stood in the corner, snoozing after a late night gig, and your good friend Sander, a security guard down town, stood by the doors, sipping his coffee.  
“Good Morning (Y/N)” Sander greeted as you stepped a board, leaving the 5th floor behind. “You’re off to the shop?” Sander was a regular at you florist shop on the corner. He loved to bring his wife Molly flowers, especially sunflowers, they were her favourite.  
“You know it Sander. Am I getting your regular ready?” you ask as you take your normal spot beside him.  
“If you would be so kind.”  
“Alright. Six sunflowers and a red rose, got it. I’ll have it ready for you.”  
“Thank you (Y/N). You’re a gem” Sander replied as the doors opened on the fourth floor to allow two more passengers on. Nick, or Sargent Siver, a member of the city police an Ms. Daniels with her poodle Tina going for their morning walk.  
“Oh, before I forget, Molly wanted me to invite you to dinner on Friday. We have a new neighbour moving in next door to us. He has already agreed to come and we thought this would be a good way to introduce him to some of the people in the building.” Sander explained.  
“Friday.... Yep. I can do that. Le me know a time.” You replied with a smile. “and please tell me you are making that dip of yours again.”  
Sander chuckled. “For you (Y/N), anything.” Sander agreed as the elevator stopped on the third floor to allow one more passenger on board. Mr. Kilsner was the land lord of the building as well as a very well to do Lawyer. The entire building was a little intimidated by him, everyone that is but you. You had a secret and no one knew. Mr. Kilsner was your dear uncle. You knew he was a kind man that simply gave off an air of superiority. Mr Kilsner turned to face the doors but caught your eye in the reflective surface of the polished steel. A soft smile graced his face which you returned. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text as the elevator descended towards the lobby. The elevator slipped past the second floor uninterrupted before stopping in the lobby. Everyone but Mr. Kilsner, Sargent Siver and Sander got out leaving the last three to head to the parking garage.  
“See you at the end of my shift (Y/N).” Sander called as the doors started to close.  
“I’ll have your order ready.” You call back as your phone buzzed in your pocket. You pulled out to see that your uncle had texted you. Dinner tonight at my place? I want to hear about how Grad season is going for you. You smiled. Your uncle knew nothing about art or flower arrangements, but he was always curious about how you were doing. He had seen early on that you had skill in the craft and it wasn’t long before some of clients started calling on you after he talked up an arrangement you did for the office Christmas party for him, although no one at the firm knew about your connection. You took after him and your mother in that you always wanted to do things for yourself and not rely on the names of your connections. He respected that and supported you. But Monday night was always Spaghetti night at his place. You smiled as you crossed the lobby and exited the building into the morning sun. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
***  
The day had gone by relatively quick. Grad season was winding down and last minute escorts and grads were trickling in to place orders. You had been glad that you had put a sign in the window that Tuesday was the last day that you were going to take grad orders and that you would be closed on Friday. To be honest, you were getting sick of corsages and boutonnieres. When Sander showed up, you were ready for a quick break. You went into your order cooler and retrieved his order.  
“(Y/N) you are the best.” Sander said when he saw the bouquet.  
“Well, get me a plate of left overs and we will call it even. I know Molly is making Southern style Chicken and I can always smell it.” You replied with a warm smile as Sander paid.  
“I make no promises.” he chuckled as he exited your shop. You gave a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Only an hour left till close. You gave a soft sigh and went to work on a matching boutonniere and corsage. Time passed quickly as you worked and as the lid closed on the plastic container housing your creations, the alarm you set on your phone went off, telling you it was time to close. You had to set it or you would work well into the night. You placed the container in the order cooler and cleaned up your station, grateful for the fact that you were extremely neat and kept your station tidy. You walked to the front of the shop and flipped the sign in the window You walked out side and pushed the displays inside before hanging up you apron by your counter. You did up your deposit and grabbed your bag before setting the alarm and locking up for the night. The last thing that you did was pull the protective cage down in front of the store front. A quick walk across the street lead you to the bank where you made a deposit before walking to your apartment.  
As you approached the building you notice a young man carrying a pile of boxes trying to open the front door. You quickly rushed to hold it open for him. “Here, let me.”  
The man looked startled at your sudden appearance but smiled when he saw you holding the door open for him. “Thank you.” He replied as he quickly walked past you and added the boxes to the pile inside the door.  
“Did you need help getting those somewhere?” you asked as you admired the pile of boxes that he had gathered.  
“No thanks. My friends just ran upstairs to check out my new place.” He replied as he whipped his forehead with his sleeve.  
“Oh, you are the new resident on the 6th floor?” you asked you looked back up at him and he nodded. “Well, welcome. If you need anything, I’m in 505. I work eight to five on week days so if you need anything, please fell free to stop by and ask.”  
“Thank you.” He replied as the elevator doors opened and five guys steeped out.  
“Hyung, you’ve got an awesome place.” One of the guys said as they walked over.  
“Well, I will leave you to it. See you around.” You said with a slight bow before you turned and headed for the elevator.  
“Hyung, who was that?” you heard one of the guys ask as you stepped into the car. A smile graced your face when you heard him reply “Shoot... I didn’t get her name.” You leaned against the wall as the elevator carried you towards the 5th floor. I hope he goes to work at 8 you thought with a sigh.  
***  
Sipping your coffee, you made your way to the elevator. Looking at the other five doors on the floor, you silently wished you could sleep in a bit more like your neighbours. Truth be told, you never saw them and you often felt yourself wondering if there was anyone else on you floor. Dinner with your uncle had been wonderful and you knew that you had stayed to long. But you felt that it was worth it. You loved being able to laugh with the man and joke like you had most of your life. Yet every Tuesday, you cursed yourself for staying there longer then you meant to but every week, you did it anyway. The ding of the elevator alerted you to its arrival as the doors slid open. You sighed at stepped aboard.  
“Good Morning (Y/N)” Sander greeted.  
“Good morning Sander, Morning JP, Good Morning Mrs. Steven...” You greeted as you looked around before you spotted him in the corner, typing on his phone. You smiled and went to stand in your spot next to Sander.  
“I see you have spotted our new friend.” Sander chuckled.  
“I actually met him yesterday when he was moving boxes in. But I failed to get his name.” You replied as you tried to catch the new guys eye.  
“Well, his name is Kim Donghyun. Molly and I took over some chicken for him last night after his friends left. Speaking of chicken, Molly packed you a lunch.” Sander said as he pulled out a bag and handed it to you.  
“Yay!” You exclaimed as you took the bag from him and peaked inside. You failed to notice Donghyun look up at you. He smiled softly and went back to the messages on his phone as the car stopped to let Sgt Siver and Ms. Daniels and Tina on.  
“Here comes our favourite Tuesday grump.” Sander said in a hushed voice.  
You smiled and giggled. Mr. Kilsner was a grump on Tuesdays because of staying up late talking to you. But he said he would take the lack of sleep if it meant spending more time with you. You had offered many a times to change your dinner night to Fridays to be easier but he always insisted that it had to be on Mondays as your smile got him through each week.  
“You snuck out the extra coffee craft from your bag as the doors slid open on the third floor to let Mr. Kilsner on. He gave Donghyun a quick glance before he looked at you and raised his eyebrows just enough for you to catch. You may have mentioned the new guy last night once or twice. He quickly turned to face the door. You waited for Sander to address JP as was his norm on Tuesdays before you carefully slipped the coffee thermos into Mr. Kilsner’s bag. A routine the pair of you had started shortly after you got your own place. He smiled into the reflection on the door and you smiled back as the elevator slowed to stop in the lobby.  
When the doors opened, the usual crowd got off while the three norms plus Donghyun remained to travel to the parking garage. You felt your face fall a bit as you had hoped to talk to him. As you walked across the lobby, your phone went off in your pocket. You pulled it out to see a message from your uncle. You opened it to read “You’re right, he is cute.” You smiled and quickly texted back “Watch out, I saw him first.” You pocketed your phone and stepped outside, ready to greet the day.  
***  
The day went by fast as you took your last minute orders for grad. You didn’t mind as you enjoyed being busy. In the middle of the afternoon, Molly stopped in. “Why hello Molly. How are you doing today?”  
“I’m great (Y/N). I’m out getting everything that I need for the dinner on Friday. Sander did remember to invite you.”  
“Yes Molly, Sander invited me yesterday morning.”  
“Good. Well, I came by to see about placing an order for a centre piece. We’ve invited a lot of the building. Even got permission from Mr. Kilsner to use the roof when I invited him. I really don’t think he is as bad as Sander says.”  
“Sander only sees him first thing in the morning. I think that is the problem. Now, as to the centre piece, I will glad put something together for you.” You said as you reached for the order book. “So sunflowers of course, anything else?”  
“some sort of blue flower I was thinking. You pick.” Molly replied.  
“Alright, I can do that.” You replied as you made your notes.  
Molly started to dig in her purse. “Alright, so how much would that be?”  
“Molly, consider it part of what I am bringing. Speaking of Friday though, do you need any help? I’m taking Friday off and can come early to help set up or prep if you need.”  
“Oh (Y/N), you are too much. Please come up anytime on Friday. I’ll take what help I can get.”  
A soft smile graced your face. “Then I will come up as soon as I’m finished making what I’m bringing.”  
“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you on Friday if not before.” Molly replied as she turned with a wave and exited your shop. You look around quickly and go back to your orders for the next week.  
***  
Five o’clock came quickly as you work and you soon found yourself walking into your apartment building. You glanced around the lobby and noticed a few of Donghyun’s friends from the day before standing in the lobby. “Did you forget where your friend lives?” you asked as you walked over to them.  
“No. We just beat him here and told him we would wait in the lobby. He had to lock up his way. I’m Minwoo by the way. This is Youngmin and Kwangmin, they are twins. And this is Hyunseong.”  
“I’m (Y/N). It is a pleasure to meet you all.” You replied with a smile and a nod.  
“So, what do you do for a living?” the one Minwoo had called Hyunseong asked.  
“I own and operate the florist on the corner.” You replied looking at him.  
“You own your own business, on your own? That is impressive. The six of us are partners in our new business.” Youngmin exclaimed.   
"Youngmin, you need to breath" the one you guessed to be Kwangmin said as the elevator dinged and Donghyun and his fifth friend stepped out.  
“It was a lot of hard work and the last two years have not been easy. Anyway, it seems that your party is all accounted for now. Have a good day.” You said as you turned and walked to the elevator. You passed Donghyun and his fifth friend as they talked back and forth and pushed the button for the elevator. The door slid open and you stepped in as Minwoo’s voice reached you.  
“Hyung, you just missed (Y/N).”  
“(Y/N)?”  
“The girl from yesterday, the one you wanted to meet properly.” One of the twins replied.  
You looked up in time to see Donghyun turn in your direction. Your eyes met as the doors slid shut. So, he wants to meet me you thought as you rode the elevator alone. Maybe tomorrow.


	2. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not the happiest chapter in the world, but thanks to Blue_Bloosom90 for the editing and help.

Your music played softly through your headphones. Wednesdays were hard for you so a bit of upbeat music plus your morning coffee seemed to do the trick. You bounced along with the beat as you waited for the elevator. To day was going to busy and you knew it. The ding of the elevator alerted you to its arrival as you pulled one of the ear buds out of your ear so you could hear Sander. The door slide open to show the four people from the sixth floor.  
“Good morning everyone.” You said as you stepped on and took your spot next to Sander.  
“Hard morning?” he asked as he looked at you.  
“How could you tell?” you asked as you glanced at Donghyun as he leaned against the back wall, typing on his phone.  
“You have your headphones in and its Wednesday.” Sander replied.  
“hmmm... I need to change up my routine it seems.” You red as you looked at the empty spot next to Donghyun. You smiled and quickly moved to stand beside him. “Good Morning.” You said cheerfully. Donghyun doesn’t even look up from his phone. You glance back at Sander who simply shrugs. You decide to try again. “How are you today?” No response. You are starting to feel angry but you were taught to always try a third time. “Can I ask what you are working on?” He still doesn’t even acknowledge your existence so you go back to stand next to Sander once Sgt Siver boarded.  
“That was weird.” Sander whispered, glancing at Donghyun.  
“Especially when I heard two of his friends say that he wanted to talk to me.”  
“And he has asked Molly and me about you.” Sander added.  
“Well, if he wants to pay attention to that stupid phone more then talk to me, I’m fine with that.” You reply as you wait for the elevator to stop at the third floor. Yet it simply continues to the lobby.  
“Strange.” Sander says as the majority of the passengers looked at each other confused. The only one who didn’t was Donghyun. By the time the car stops in the lobby, you are angry. You take a deep breath and knock the phone out of his hands with your bag.  
“Hey!” Donghyun yelled after you as you crossed the lobby. You simply kept walking across the lobby, refusing to turn and look at the man. Yet you could hear sander laughing as the elevator doors closed. At least Sander has something to laugh at.  
***  
The day was going fast. People were stopping to pick up orders and you were working on putting the finishing touches on the last few that had trickled in at the very last moment. You felt grateful that you had taken the time to put the dead line in the window since you knew that you would still be taking orders. You could feel yourself getting tired and looked forward to taking a few days off. The weekend could not come fast enough. You waved as another happy customer walked out and you noticed a man looking at a piece of paper and up at your shop. He did this several times before walking in.  
“Good day sir. How can I help you?” You asked pleasantly.  
“Are you Ms. (Y/L/N)?” He asked with a serious expression.  
“Yes... That’s me” you replied as your face dropped. You realized this man was here on business.  
“My name is Mr. Dawson. I’m Mr. Kilsner’s lawyer.”  
You quickly sat down. “He’s gone... Isn’t he? That’s why he wasn’t on the elevator this morning.”  
“That’s how I knew how to find you. It was all in his will.”  
Tears started to fall as you looked down at your lap. “W..when?”  
“Yesterday afternoon. He... He had a heart attack at his desk.” Mr. Dawson replied. “Please forgive me for asking but the other partners and I were confused to who you are. May I ask how you knew Mr. Kilsner?”  
You sighed and took a breath. “James Kilsner was my uncle He was my mother’s older brother." You explained, but the reality was that he was so much more. He had beome your guardian after you parents had been killed in a car crash. Once you had settled into a routine, the pair of you had become really close. He helped you get into the best schools and made sure that if there was club or a lesson that you wanted, he made sure that you had the chance to try. When you graduated from college, the pair of you had talked about your desire to be a florist. He had know of your love of nature and gardening so he supported your desire fully. He also respected that you had the drive and desire to persue this dream on your own, when no assistance from him in any form. He did however help you get your own apartment in the same building. He didn't charge you rent so that your finaces could go towards your shop. The pair of you knew that if your relationship was shared with the public, you were going to do a lot of buisness just from his friends. Thus, the pair of you kept it just between the pair of you. Even his partners at his firm were unaware of your exsistance. Yet, he had been proud of you. In the two years that you had been open, you had made a name for yourself and had managed to pay back all of your debt and had become one of the best florist in the city.  
"What all do I need to do?” you asked, snapping out of your day dream.  
“Well, now knowing your connection was that close, the other partners and I were wondering if you would allow us to take care of everything. We want to cover the cost for you. Would you be alright with this?”  
You simply nodded and smiled. “I think he would have loved that. He always spoke so highly of you and the others. If they need more convincing when you get back to the firm. Go into my uncles desk. Top left drawer, pull out the journal and day timer he kept there and you will see a handle. Pull that out and you will find a picture of the two of us. It was taken right here in the shop. He kept it there so that I was always close by.”  
“I’ll do that as soon as I get back Ms. (Y/L/N). I’ll also have to go over his will with you. Are you free anytime next week? For you, I’d even meet you in the evening.”  
“How about Tuesday. At my uncles apartment, I’ll make dinner and you can invite the other partners. It would be nice to hear about the man you knew. Your wives are invited to. The place is big enough. Say seven?”  
“That sounds perfect. I’ll pass on the invite.” Mr. Dawson said as he crossed to you. “I am truly sorry for your lose.” He added.  
You stood quickly and shook his hand. “Thank you for coming down here and letting me know.”  
“He was a great man.... and a good friend... I... I will miss him dearly.”  
You quickly looked up and saw a tear running down Mr. Dawson’s check. You acted quickly and pulled the man into a hug. “I miss him too.” Mr. Dawson wrapped his arms around you and held you tight for a few minutes. You released the hug and Mr. Dawson whipped his face. “Thank you Ms. (Y/L/N), I needed that.  
“If possible, could I come by the firm and meet everyone tomorrow. It would be nice to put names to faces.”  
“Come by anytime. Please let me know if you need anything.” Mr. Dawson said. “Please try to have a good day.” He added as he left the shop.  
You stood quietly for a few moments while the reality of things settled in on you. You quickly went to phone the last few orders that needed to be picked up and asked them to come quickly as you had a family emergency to take care of. You suddenly wanted to be curled up on your bed by yourself and be able to greave by yourself. When you were done with your phone calls, you jotted a quick not that read ‘Call for pick ups’ and walked to the front of the store. You hung the sign and flipped the open sign to close. You walked back to your counter and sunk into your chair before the tears started to flow again. You cried silently as you finished up the last little bit of work in front of you and waited for the last grads to come by.  
***  
Once the last order was picked up, you closed up the shop early, posted a sign stating closed till Monday, went and made your deposit, and walked back to your apartment, managing to hold yourself together. You crossed the lobby and pushed the button for the elevator. You could feel another wave of tears coming but wanted to wait until you were in your apartment before you broke down. The doors opened and you quickly got on and pushed the button for your floor before hiding your face in the corner. You wanted this day to be over. For the first time in your life, you were completely alone.  
Suddenly, the sound of click filled your ears. You didn’t need to turn around to know Donghyun was on board, standing in his corner, typing on his phone. You sighed and closed your eyes tightly but the clicking was starting to bug you “Would you please turn the sound off?” You muttered.  
“Oh, is it bothering you?” Donghyun replied with a smirk.  
“Sir, I am not in the mood.” You said as you turned to look at him.  
“Well, consider it payback for this morning. You didn’t have to be rude and knock my phone out of my hand. You could have talked to me.”  
You could feel the anger building but you managed to keep a level head. “I tried. You simply ignored me. You want rude, Sander can back me up I tried to talk to you three times and all you did was stair at that phone.” You relied before muttering “Guess that is what I get for trying to flirt.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last part.” Donghyun said with a smirk as he pocketed his phone, crossed his arms and looked at you.  
You could feel the snap coming as your temper hit a boiling point. You glanced at the elevator panel and noticed that you were almost at your floor so you decided to speak your mind. You looked back at Donghyun and met his eyes. “I said how can a girl flirt with a guy when all he does is bury his nose in his god damn phone! I have tried getting your attention for the last two days in this elevator and you can’t look up from that stupid screen. Now, if you’d excuse me,” you added as the elevator slowed for your stop. “I’m going to go grieve with out that sound of that stupid key board.”  
“Grieve?” Donghyun repeated as his arms dropped to his sides.  
“My... My uncle.” You replied as your anger melted into grief and tears started to build in your eyes again. “Mr. Kilsner on the third floor was my uncle.” You explained as the doors opened on your floor. “He died yesterday" you finished as you stepped out of the elevator, quickly hitting the 'close door' button as you went.  
“(Y/N)... wait... please wait.” Donghyun said as the doors closed. You felt the tears running down your face as you walked towards the door. You managed to fish your keys out with shakey hands and open your door. You walked into your appartment and shut the door behind you. You dropped all your stuff on the floor and made your way to your bedroom before colasping on your bed. You grabbed the blanket from the end and wrapped yourself in it before Subcoming to the fresh wave of tears.


End file.
